


Secret Scream

by blackstar80



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar80/pseuds/blackstar80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Poe needs it rough. And, sometimes, Finn is willing to fulfill that need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the following request:
> 
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=569402#cmt569402
> 
> "Poe/Any. Rough Sex. Hair pulling, slapping, shoving, choking, biting....all of it."
> 
> Title taken from The Black Queen song of the same name.
> 
> Thanks to couchbarnacle for beta'ing!

“You were reckless,” Finn bit out angrily as he slammed the door to their quarters closed, dripping water as he stomped into the room.

“Everything was under control,” Poe pleased, running his hands through his hair before peeling off his singed flight suit with shaky fingers. He felt nauseous and fuzzy. His brain felt fractured and he couldn’t seem to keep focused on anything. Everything sounded muted and far away.

“Everything was _not_ under control,” Finn shouted furiously, ripping off his jacket and throwing it across the room, “Your fighter exploded! You spent the last twenty minutes in the med bay getting cleared, and you haven’t stopped shaking since the explosion.”

“Finn,” Poe sidled up behind his furious and terrified boyfriend, tentatively resting a hand on his upper back, “Look, I’m fine.”

“You are _not_ fine!” Finn exploded, pivoting sharply and shoving Poe roughly against the wall, hard enough to knock their photos off the shelves.

Both men froze with their gazes locked as a heavy silence fell over the room. Finn felt all of his anger evaporate at the sight of Poe sprawled against the wall in nothing but his briefs and undershirt. He was panting and shaking still, but for the first time since the fighter blew up, he seemed able to focus.

Poe was mesmerized by Finn’s chest through his soaked t-shirt, his nipples standing up as the younger man’s chest heaved with emotion. Finn was right there after the explosion, helping the crews douse the flames. The pilot finally felt his brain slowing down and his senses realigning.

“Poe,” Finn breathed out, cutting through the silence and imbuing that single word with a dark and tantalizing promise, “Tell me what you need.”

“Like that time on Birren,” Poe blurted out in a rush, feeling his body flush with arousal, “Just like that.”

“You’re sure,” Finn asked again, moving forward into Poe’s space. One hand moved to caress the pilot’s hip lightly as he crowded up against him; their chests brushing together. Finn’s right hand grazed up Poe’s chest before gripping his neck with a slight squeeze.

“Oh god, yes,” Poe replied firmly leaning into Finn, catting up to him and exposing his neck unabashedly.

Poe felt his breath leave him in a rush as Finn shoved him further against the wall using his hips before latching onto Poe’s neck in a biting kiss. Poe felt his cock twitch in his briefs as Finn kissed, licked, and nipped along Poe’s exposed neck until he reached the spot where his neck and shoulder met. He bit down hard and sucked at the sensitive flesh, ensuring that it would bruise and be sensitive to the touch for days. Something that Poe could remember this experience by. The pilot groaned in response, digging his fingers into Finn’s shoulders. Finn moaned softly as his tongue flicked over the tender flesh of the forming bruise, and Poe shivered.

“You like that?” Finn whispered, “Like it when I mark you?”

Poe’s eyelashes fluttered closed as he groaned, “Yeah…”

“Everyone will know you’re mine,” Finn cooed, nipping at Poe’s earlobe.

Poe moaned and whispered, “ _Yes_ …”

Poe felt his breath catch as Finn moved to crush their lips together, demanding entrance with a hard nip to his bottom lip. Poe opened willingly, letting Finn’s tongue explore his mouth, unable to do much more than cling to the younger man’s shoulders desperately. Finn’s fingers slid into his hair to tug and scratch, sending shivers through Poe’s frame.

“I want to…” Poe gasped as they broke apart.

“What do you want?” Finn asked, sounding breathless.

Poe couldn’t even put into words what he wanted right now. Everything was still so disjointed. He simply moved Finn away a bit by the hips and dropped to his knees. He kept eye contact and was gifted with watching Finn’s eyes visibly darken as he slowly undid the buckle of his wet pants. He peeled the damp material of his pants and briefs off his boyfriend’s hips and let his warm breath gust over the silky skin of Finn’s cock. Finn was already mostly hard and smelled like water and sweat and the tang of precum that was beading slightly at the tip. Grasping the base firmly, he let his tongue drag from base to tip before wrapping his lips around the head and laving his tongue to catch that bead of precum.

Poe’s tongue swirled around the head of Finn’s cock and hit a particularly sensitive spot that sent an intense, fiery jolt into the younger man’s core. Poe worked with an intense focus, sucking and licking and stroking his boyfriend’s cock with a fucking commitment that had Finn groaning and shaking with pleasure. Poe didn’t seem to notice as Finn’s fingers slid into his hair or his boyfriend’s hips stuttering just slightly as Finn bit his lip to keep himself from coming. Finn was close and didn’t want to come just yet, so he tugged hard at Poe’s hair, pulling the pilot’s head back. Poe hissed through his teeth, then moaned softly and glanced up at Finn with darkened, lust-filled eyes.

“You’re too good at this,” Finn muttered, trailing the backs of his fingers along Poe’s cheekbone.

“Clothes off. On the bed. Lie down,” Finn commanded. Poe scrambled to his feet and did as he was instructed, his heart skipping a beat in anticipation. Finn made quick work of discarding his own clothing before straddling Poe’s hips, teasingly brushing their cocks together as he found a comfortable position. Poe gasped almost inaudibly.

Finn leaned down and captured Poe’s lips in a possessive, fierce kiss. He slipped his fingers into Poe’s hair again and tugged, eliciting a gasp from the older man. Finn caught Poe’s lower lip between his teeth, tugging briefly before deepening the kiss again. Poe responded in earnest, clumsily grasping at Finn’s shoulders.

Finn sat up and allowed his hands to move from Poe’s hair, one finger lazily tracing over the reddening bruise on the pilot’s neck. His fingers trailed lower and brushed over Poe’s nipples, causing Poe to squirm a little. Finn pinched both at the same time, just enough to gauge Poe’s reaction. Poe inhaled sharply, and exhaled shakily.

“ _Harder_ …” Poe whispered hoarsely.

Finn pinched harder, and Poe moaned raggedly, his back arching slightly off the bed. Finn leaned down and raked his teeth over one nipple while continuing to pinch and slightly tug at the other. Poe hissed through his teeth, his hips attempting to jerk upwards under Finn’s weight. Finn’s tongue flicked over one nipple, then the next, and continued to tease and tug at the sensitive buds until Poe was writhing and whimpering beneath him. Finn then dragged his blunt fingernails down Poe’s sides, leaving pale pink streaks in their wake.

“Hnnh… _fuck_ …” Poe gasped, arching against Finn’s hands. The reddening welts stung, and the sensation went straight to Poe’s cock.

Finn scooted back far enough to kneel between Poe’s legs, and reached for the bottle of lube. He poured some onto his fingers and set the bottle aside, using his clean hand to forcefully spread Poe’s thighs apart. Finn teased at Poe’s entrance with his finger and raked his eyes over Poe. He loved seeing Poe like this; his face flushed, a look of lust and anticipation in his eyes, his neck and torso reddened from bites and scratches, his chest rising and falling with every clipped breath. He looked like he was moments away from coming and Finn hadn’t even _started_ yet. Finn was mesmerized. Intrigued. Not to mention incredibly turned on.

As Finn slipped one finger inside, Poe shuddered with a soft moan, his cock dripping precum onto his abdomen. Poe felt like he was going to burst at the seams, and wondered how long he would be able to last. Finn worked his finger in and out slowly, then slipped in a second finger. Poe groaned, rolling his hips slightly to push back against Finn’s fingers.

“Ah…god… _please_ , Finn…” Poe gasped, at a loss for words. Finn took that as a hint and carefully withdrew his fingers, then grabbed the bottle of lube to add some slick to his hand. He wrapped his hand around the length of his own neglected cock and slowly entered Poe, grasping the older man’s hips with a firm grip. Poe bit his lip and groaned as Finn slid in his entire length.

“Yeah? You want it hard?” Finn asked, slowly pulling out a little.

Poe nodded quickly and begged, “Please… _fuck_ me…”

Finn gripped onto Poe’s hips and slammed his hips forward, eliciting a strangled gasp from the pilot, whose hands were grasping at the headboard for leverage. Finn began a steady rhythm, thrusting into Poe with fervor, groaning at the tightness around his cock. Finn’s free hand moved to wrap around the base of Poe’s neck, and Finn locked eyes with the older man, silently asking permission.

“ _Do it_ …” Poe urged, his voice hoarse.

Finn tightened his grip just enough to slowly block Poe’s windpipe, reducing the pilot to choked whimpers as the younger man’s steady thrusts shook the bed. Finn eased his grasp, and Poe gasped for air, shaking as his neglected, aching cock dripped with another spurt of precum. Poe’s eyes squeezed shut, his brows furrowed as he hooked his legs around Finn’s waist to take the younger man in as deeply as possible. One of Finn’s hands moved to finally wrap around Poe’s cock, and as Finn’s fist jerked, slick with the older man’s precum, a guttural moan escaped Poe’s lips. Finn changed the angle of his thrusts just enough that he hit the older man’s prostate, Poe’s loud moans echoing off the walls. Poe’s body quaked with every thrust and Finn knew it wouldn’t be long before Poe would completely come undone.

As Finn ceased his thrusts and pulled out, Poe looked at him pleadingly, and a strangled, frustrated “ _Fuck_ …” escaped his lips.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Finn said firmly, “On your hands and knees.”

Poe, more than a little turned on at the assertive tone, moved onto his hands and knees and glanced back at Finn as the younger man placed a steadying hand on Poe’s lower back, the other hand guiding his cock back inside. Poe dropped his head forward with a ragged exhale as Finn began a rhythm slower than the moments prior. Finn’s hand moved from Poe’s lower back to shove the older man’s shoulders down. Poe buried his face in his folded arms, his ass perfectly on display. Finn raised a hand and his palm landed on Poe’s ass with a loud slap. Poe jerked in surprise, gasping. Finn repeated the motion again, and Poe groaned.

“If you could only see how gorgeous you look right now,” Finn purred. Another slap and all Poe could manage was a grunt, muffled against his folded arms.

Finn grabbed Poe’s hair and tugged, causing Poe’s head to lift and jerk backwards. His ragged panting turned to a loud moan as Finn’s thrusts increased in both speed and force. Poe grasped the headboard so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He trembled with every thrust, gritting his teeth as both men’s moans echoed in the room.

Finn released the grip on Poe’s hair and the older man dropped his head down, panting becoming more erratic as Finn changed his angle slightly. Finn’s cock hit Poe’s prostate with every thrust, and just as Poe thought he couldn’t take much more, Finn wrapped his hand around the pilot’s cock and jerked in time with his thrusts. It was all Poe needed, and his whole body quaked as he came with a loud moan. It set off Finn, and moments later he was coming as well, moaning lowly as he jerked his hips erratically. Poe was reduced to a trembling, panting mess, his heart pounding in his chest. Finn eased out of Poe slowly with a shudder, still trying to catch his breath. Poe collapsed against the bed with a sated sigh, and Finn followed suit. Poe felt a soft kiss against his shoulder.

Poe turned around to curl against Finn and was rewarded with a series of light, passionated kisses on his mouth and cheeks. Poe felt his entire chest bloom with warmth.

“I love you,” Finn whispered as he peppered kisses along his boyfriend’s jawline and mouth, “I love you so much. Are you alright? I fucking love you.”

“Yeah,” Poe said dreamily, “I’m perfect.”

Poe woke with a start and glanced over his shoulder to find Finn fast asleep, his chest rising and falling peacefully. The fog cleared in his mind and realized he had been dreaming. If his erection was any indication, Poe made a mental note to tell Finn about his dream in the morning. Birren was months ago, but it seemed to stick in his head. Maybe Finn would be willing to recreate it. Hopefully, without the fighter exploding. For now, it was Poe’s little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> While rough sex isn't usually associated with Stormpilot, I definitely enjoyed this challenge.
> 
> If you enjoyed the story (or, even if you didn't), please comment and check out my other work. I've got a lot more Stormpilot fics in the works, so keep an eye out for more!


End file.
